1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for transporting or carrying an infant. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low cost assembly and method for carrying or transporting an infant or small child along with other items an infant may find useful.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Certain prior art generally related to the subject invention are briefly described hereinafter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,976 ('976 patent), which issued to Baker, for example, discloses a Baby Bath and Play Tub. The '976 patent describes a bucket-like bath and play tub having a seat, a back support, side walls with shoulder support regions, a foot well, and water level control means all of which are cooperatively formed to minimize the danger of toppling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,823 ('823 patent), which issued to Sackett, discloses a Baby Shower-Bath and Play Tub. The '823 patent describes a shower-bath and play tub having a seat mounted to swivel within the tub, the seat having a configuration to prevent a baby from toppling, and an overhead water dispenser and depending handle element to enable its selective activation and play by a bathing and showering baby. Notably, the tub comprises a bucket-like seat as at 13. The seat 13 comprises apertures 35 for receiving the infant's legs
United States Published Patent Application No. 2011/0088158 was authored by Cerasani, and describes a Baby Bucket as a one single plastic extrusion poured product. The upright shape and the specially contoured smooth internal surface of the Baby Bucket simulate the shape and inside of a mother's womb and enable a baby to take a fetal position; therefore, the Baby Bucket gives a baby a natural and stress free bathing experience. Furthermore, the upright position reduces the chance of a baby swallowing water and/or drowning in water like in a conventional flat bath tub.
International Patent Application No. PCT/US1994/008424, which was authored by Strassburger, describes a Baby Bathtub. Strassburger's baby bathtub enables infants to bathe in an essentially upright position. The baby can be substantially submerged in water, and is not confined by the bathtub. The bathtub may be configure for use in a sink and includes a fluid-tight container and a support means positioned within the container. The support means may consist of a platform which is configured to anatomically conform to the baby's body.
It will be seen from a review of the foregoing in particular, and the field of infant transport means in general that the prior art perceives a need for an infant transport apparatus comprising a bucket assembly, a bucket-insert assembly, and a collapsible ring assembly whereby the bucket-insert assembly is received in the bucket assembly, and the bucket assembly is received in the ring assembly. Accordingly, the present invention provides an infant transport apparatus of the foregoing type as summarized in more detail hereinafter.